Little Goth Girl
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Dylan founds out that she was adopted which made her run away.
1. Dylan Runs Away

Dylan Beekler was a goth girl with long black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She wears a grey shirt, dark grey skirt, spiked braclets, spiked mascara and black boots.

Dylan was cleaning the attic but she saws a old trunk.

Dylan opened a trunk and her eyes widen in awe.

She saws a sewing machine, grayish pink dresses and books.

Suddenly she saws a picture covered in dust.

Dylan picked it up and blow the dust off revealing a picture of herself as a baby and her late parents.

Dylan let out a soft gasp

A man with dark brown hair, green eyes, tan skin and a brown mustache. He wears a blue business suit and glasses.

A woman with long black hair, teal eyes and pale skin. She wears a grayish pink dress.

Dylan whispered "Mommy Daddy"

Dylan felt like something's breaking and it was her heart.

Dylan finally realized that her adoptive mother lied to her.

Dylan's eyes were filled with tears

Dylan walked out of the attic.

In her room, Dylan was writing a note as tears streaming through her face.

Dylan decided to pack her things.

Dylan walked out of her house.

Dylan said "Goodbye mom Goodbye Alexis Goodbye Mackenzie B Goodbye Oak Grove goodbye life as i know it"

Dylan walked to a bus stop.

The bus came and Dylan hopped in.

Carole knocked on the door

"Look Dylan i'm sorry it's just that i never approved of your goth lifestyle"

Carole opened the door

Carole said "D-Dylan D-D-Dylan"

But Carole saws a note on Dylan's desk and picked it up.

"By the way you read this i will be far far far away i cannot be your daughter if i scare everyone every time i tries to make friends it leave me no choice but to live with people who understands me my own kind i'm going to San Ramon love Dylan P.S. I scare Alexis for making fun of me"

Carole sniffed "Oh Dylan my beloved child"

Carole began to cry.


	2. Dylan's Real Family

The bus now arrived to San Ramon and Dylan walked out of the bus.

Dylan thought Get it together Dylan it's just a city full of ghosts

Dylan gulped as she went inside a old mansion.

Dylan said "Hello anybody"

But the doors closed by itself

Dylan said "J-just calm down it's just a haunted house"

Dylan walked up the stairs.

Dylan walked as the portraits seem to follow her with their eyes.

Dylan opens the door and turn on the lights revealing a girly room.

Dylan gasped "I can't believe it"

Dylan saws a note on the floor and picked it up.

"Dear. Mercedes i made you a dress since you were a baby and i named you after your great grandmother love mom"

Dylan said "Mami" as her eyes were filled with tears.

Dylan opened a closet.

Dylan's eyes widen in awe and saws a pink dress.

Meanwhile in Oak Grove

Oak Grove Elementary School

Mackenzie B said "Ugh where is that freak Dylan!"

A irish girl said "I don't know maybe she moved to San Ramon when she graduated high school"

A african american girl said "My parents said not to be friends with a mean girl like you"

Mackenzie B's eyes widen.

Mackenzie B said "What did you just say"

A black haired girl said "Actually my parents said that i can have friends not make friends with a mean girl like you goodbye"

Mackenzie B growled

Oak Grove High School

Alexis walked into the school but her classmates looked at her with anger and digust.

Alexis gulped

School bell rings

A woman said in spanish "Alexis Beekler you got an F in spanish and now you need a tutor."

Alexis growled as her classmates laughed at her.

School bell rings

Alexis was walking to her lunch table but tripped by a mean girl

Alexis was now covered in food and everyone laughs at her.

Alexis runs away crying.


	3. A new family

Years later, Dylan has growned into a beautiful young woman with long black hair that covers her eyes. She wears a black dress, a grayish pink choker and black flat shoes.

Dylan moved to San Ramon since she's graduated from Oak Grove High School.

Now she studied poetry at college and graduated to be a poet.

In a gothic cafe, a mexican man named Rafeal Velaquez sees Dylan performing.

He asked Dylan to marry him and she said yes.

Rafeal and Dylan's wedding.

Rafeal was wearing a mexican style wedding tuxedo.

Wedding March played as Rafeal sees Dylan in her wedding gown.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today of a wedding of Rafeal Velaquez and Mercedes Morales-"

1 hour later

"Do you take Mercedes Morales to be your wife"

"I do"

"And do you take Rafeal Velaquez to be your husband"

"I do"

"You may kissed the bride"

Rafeal and Dylan kissed as the crowd cheers.

Dylan tosses her bouquet.

Later

They had a girl.

Dylan wakes up to see her husband with her newborn daughter.

She has dark brown hair and green eyes.

They moved into her parents' mansion and started redecorated it.

Maricedes has growned into a cute toddler aged girl. She has dark brown hair in pigtails, green eyes and pale skin. She wears a white shirt over her grayish purple overalls and black mary jane shoes.

Maricedes giggled as she played with her doll.


End file.
